SasuMei, SuiRou
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: This is for a friend of mine. Suigetsu and Rouji have feelings for each other, but Suigetsu is just teasing her. While Sasuke comforts his sister and ends up telling Meikia how much he loves her, since he does know she has feelings for him as well.


"Ahh nii-san, kaya ako nainis." Rouji spoke; as she was walking with her brother Sasuke.  
>"What the hell did you just say?" he asked since he could not understand what she had said. Since she had grew up being adopted; they had to learn a different language.<br>"I said I'm bored Sasuke." She whined. He then sighed; great. With a frown he had then spoke.  
>"Why don't you just run along to Suigetsu? You love him so much you don't even bother telling him your feelings. So he gave you a nickname because of your …Errm, breasts."<p>

The female frowned; looking away from her brother she had thought of something to say. It was actually brilliant. But she knew that Sasuke wouldn't like what she had replied to him. It was just rude to him. Since he was older, she should've been at least more respective.

"No, you run along to Suigetsu."  
>"Rouji? Are you trying to be funny?" He asked sneering at her; he wasn't amused at all. As she then started to laugh she stared upon him. Giving her reply.<br>"Yeah I was."  
>"Sasuke." Rouji had gotten a scare; it had come out of nowhere. Rouji had accidently tripped over her own feet and fell upon the ground. As the male turned around, he sighed.<br>"Yes, Suigetsu? Can't you see I'm busy?" Folding his arms the male then went to see who was upon the ground. Ah; it was her. The woman who was sorta shy and was so weird in his eyes. But the nickname he gave her; was just a tease for him

"Oh, hey big boobs." With a grin upon his face, he waited for her response. Quickly turning red from that name but also in embarrassment from tripping over she turned her body around while still upon the ground. Frowning she yelled at him.  
>"I told you not to call me that!" Suigetsu just laughed as she then quickly looked back and got up. Then she had run away, with tears down her face. Hiding them. As Sasuke frowned even more he sighed.<p>

"You know you shouldn't be teasing my sister, I bet you've got feelings for her. Just tell her why don't you? Instead of teasing her and calling her names like that."  
>"What? I was just playing around."<br>"My sister is a sensitive person Suigetsu, you idiot. Go tell her; otherwise don't bother telling my sister you like her or even call her names like that."  
>As Suigetsu was about to speak him then interrupted.<p>

"Also, not even K-Cup. You pervert."  
>Suigetsu's head drooped, damn. How'd he know what he was thinking? As Rouji was running with her head down and tears down her eyes; she had bumped into someone.<br>"O-Oh, sorry." She was then stopped by that person.  
>"Rouji, what happened? Why are you crying?" as the female looked up she could see that it was her friend whom liked her brother, Meikia. She then hugged her, crying more.<br>"…S-Suigetsu is still calling me those names, I-I hate it so much." She wanted to hide those tears that were in her eyes. She had frowned, she could tell that she had feelings more him but probably didn't.

"Why don't you just tell him? Or confess to him?" She suggested; with a gentle smile upon her face. Sniffling slightly she looked up and stared upon her, she only tried to get this female's hopes up.  
>"H-He probably doesn't like me." She said in a disappointing tone of voice. As Meikia sighed; she had placed her hand around her.<br>"Come on, you can try. I have faith in you."  
>"A-Alright then."<p>

"Fine Sasuke. But I bet she doesn't because of those names that I call her. I wasn't even teasing your sister; it's the truth. Her breasts are big – "  
>"-Suigetsu…"<br>He then sighed as he then walked towards the direction that she was in. She then sniffled more as Meikia pushed her slightly when she saw Suigetsu walking towards the two. Somebody must've over done it and re thought it.  
>Rouji was wiping away the tears upon her face, but her face was lifted up by Suigetsu who stood infront of her. With a toothy grin upon his face, he slightly blushed. Now being slightly careful about what he was going to say to her, he hoped that she would at least smile.<br>"Rouji, I didn't mean to call you those things. I just care about you; so much."  
>"Why? Don't you know I've been tortured so much? It aches and kills me. It's so painful; you wouldn't understand what I've done. Everything has brought me shame."<p>

Rouji then looked down; the male had felt very awkward about it. He was honest about not meaning everything he said; he just didn't think that it would actually hurt for her.  
>"I want to be with you." Rouji then quickly looked up, staring into his purple eyes. She was blushing madly; she could see his happy face with a tint of blush. She had started to breath heavily. She could not believe it; this was probably a dream. This wasn't right; Suigetsu would never say such a thing. Would he?<p>

"I-I'm going to go to my nii-san now. Sorry, Suigetsu." Pushing him aside she ran towards where her brother was. He sighed sadly. Great; placing his hand upon his hip he just wondered what she was thinking. Maybe she didn't feel the same way, then hitting himself with the palm of his hand, he frowned slightly.  
>"She doesn't feel the same way, I know it." Meikia was there, she may have had something going on in her mind.<p>

"Sasuke-nii…"  
>"Rouji? How did it go with Suigetsu?"<br>"I-I need a hug." Scratching the side of his face, he made a confused look at her, as he then wrapped his arms around his younger sister; giving her a warm hug.  
>"Tell me what he did?"<br>"I don't know what to do; he said he wants to be with me. B-But…"

"Tell him, he's confessing because he has feelings for you. Go; come on Rouji."  
>"Alright nii-san." With a smile upon his face she went and jogged towards him.<p>

When she got there Suigetsu and Meikia was having a talk about her.  
>"S-Suigetsu?" she asked; feeling much better.<br>"Um, what did Sasuke say?"  
>Approaching him, she smiled shyly. She just hoped that he was the man for her. No one else. Hugging him, he grinned slightly as he hugged her back.<br>"What're you doing here Meikia?" Sasuke asked as he saw the two hug, while she was there smiling and watching.

"O-Oh Sasuke, I just bumped into Rouji when she was crying."  
>"…Crying?" he asked staring upon his sister. He knew then that it was Suigetsu who made her cry. Frowning slightly, Suigetsu had stared upon him; laughing he quickly looked away from him.<br>"…S-Sasuke, I'm going to take a walk with Suigetsu." Frowning slightly he sighed.  
>"Alright, make sure she's safe Suigetsu or else." With his toothy grin he stared upon her, giving her a kiss. While Sasuke made that 'bleh' disgusting sort of look. He could see his sister blush.<p>

Well, whatever made his sister happy would make her happy as well.  
>"…S-Sasuke?" Meikia said as she looked at him, then he stared upon her. She then felt a push, making her right up close to Sasuke, as the two looked to see who it was, Meikia had frowned slightly. Rouji and Suigetsu were laughing. She could tell that it was Rouji who had pushed her.<br>"Not funny Rouji!" she bellowed as she heard Sasuke chuckle. Turning her head to see Sasuke's onyx eyes shine brightly, she blushed; a tiny bit.

"You look so wonderful when you're angry like that." A grin came upon Sasuke's face as the female was slowly breathing heavily. She could see him blush.  
>"Rouji told me what a great woman you are."<br>"S-She did?" she questioned; wondering what his sister told him.  
>"Yeah; many things." As he then leaned in, she could see him blush more, feeling her own face slightly becoming hot. Her heart was racing; it was beating fast, her breaths became heavy. Her brain was panicking; this was not a usual feeling for the female.<p>

Soon she could feel her lips pressed upon someone's, she was distracted; her eyes were blurry and minded off somewhere back. Hitting reality she could see it was Sasuke's. Oh he was such a dreamy male whom every single woman wanted; whoever was with him would be a very lucky woman. Yet; Meikia was this lucky woman. But as for Suigetsu; he was a very lucky man to have to have the most stared at woman, the strong Uchiha who wasn't anything like her brother's at all.


End file.
